


outfit prompts

by Elletoria



Category: Tadeo Jones | Tad Jones (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: from this link https://eamhhair-ideas.tumblr.com/post/184843610173/oc-outfit-prompts?is_related_post=1mummy edition





	1. day 1 : Their favorite outfit




	2. day 2 : Flannel




	3. day 3 : Sleepwear




	4. day 4 : Your clothes




	5. day 5 : sharp suit




	6. day 6 : Outfit from 50 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the 70s...which this one is canonically happen


	7. day 7 : outfit swap




	8. day 8 : Red carpet event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/627116190232363008/the-dolls-house-luna-lipstick-dress-if-you-want  
> https://fashion-runways.tumblr.com/post/630990321899208704/fashion-runways-kristian-aadnevik-couture


	9. day 9 : graphic tee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://64.media.tumblr.com/9054ab75b9cc764d6f6d7dbb7c567d0c/29f45d2f1589ebf8-98/s400x600/00ebe72d582407cb95a0b3f7b8f3c3078ee97edf.jpg


	10. day 10 : Pirate




	11. day 11 : Armor or what they wear into battle




	12. day 12 :Ugly sweater




	13. day 13 : Dressed by another character




	14. day 14 : Fandom of your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pokemon (feat an original fakemon)


	15. day 15 : High fantasy




	16. day 16 : Steampunk




	17. day 17 : Onesie




	18. day 18: Halloween costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation after my realization from this https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404078/chapters/65125717

bonus :  



	19. day 19 :Uniform of choice




	20. day 20: Date night




	21. day 21 : Swimsuit




	22. day 22 : Cosplay of a different character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's an in joke here somewhere


	23. day 23 : Lingerie




	24. day 24 : Gym/workout clothes




	25. day 25 : Loungewear




	26. day 26 : Domestic life




	27. day 27 : Current outfit




End file.
